The Burrowers
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: A Harry Potter Story, With all characters and new ones.
1. Chapter 1

Krysteena Black, was stretched out on the bed, in her room, and in the Burrow. Also known as the Black Head Quarters, and now home of the Order Of The Phoenix. Her father was a follower and her mother was unknown to her, and she had a father figure, also known as, Sirius Black. He was the brother of her father, Regulas, and he seemed to be the closet thing she had to a real father. She had welcomed the fact her home was turned into the Headquarters of the Order, her door creaked open, and she took a quick look up to see George Weasley standing there.

"Hey Krys" He murmured.

"George" She nodded thoughtfully.

He swallowed, she always had a dark appearance that seemed to scare more than just him, it seemed to even scare Ginny sometimes, and he was one of the only ones who dared to talk to her. Even though they all were scared she would eat him alive, and then use him, and even though Serious assured them, nothing would happen, they were always worried.

*****

Caitlin was in the living room, watching the house elves do all the work, and sighed. She missed her home, she missed everything about it, and now she was here. Not that it was a bad thing, it was more of a scary thought. Serious had welcomed her so kindly into the home, she hadn't known why, and she loved living with her bestfriend, but sometimes you just need your family [i]not[/i] someone else.

"Hey Caitlin" Someone whispered.

Caitlin turned and saw Harry standing there, his hair sticking out in a hundred different directions, which made it look like he hadn't combed it. She giggled. "hey Harry"

"How are you?" He asked.

"Been better" She paused. "I miss my home"

"I know" He looked down, his hands in his pockets and his gaze still on the floor. "But your parents were being well – over reactive?"

"Don't" She warned.

"Alright" Harry shrugged before walking out of the room.

*****

Vicky was sitting in the family tree room, looking at all the burns and she felt stunned to see, Serious Black to have been burned off the tree, and she then later saw Krysteena had as well. She didn't seem to enjoy the fact of dis-ownment, but it seemed rather popular. She looked around and noticed, how Narcissa was linked to Lucius Malfoy, and on top of that, she noticed something. She covered her mouth. She couldn't believe it. She left the room quickly, up the stairs, and bumped into Serious.

"What's wrong Victoria?" He asked with a small hint of worry, but yet panic.

"Nothing" She lied and walked upstairs.

Ron turned the corner, knocked into Vicky and she looked half stunned. He blushed and looked down, before scurrying off into the kitchen where Molly, his mom, had called him. Vicky shrugged and started walking when all she heard was.

"Ronald Weasley, you better hope you didn't burn my cake"

"Sorry mum" Ron ran out and Vicky grabbed his arm.

"Did you burn her cake?" She asked.

"No," He paused. "Not intentionally"

"You oaf" Vicky joked pushing him slightly. "You really are a klutz"

*****

Later that evening everyone in the actual Order, besides the kids, was called, not by the head of the order. By Serious himself. They were all sitting at the table, George had lowered one of the newest inventions, only to be destroyed by Crookshanks. He cursed under his breath, only to be elbowed by Krysteena in the gut, and he looked at her as if she was the cruelest thing alive.

"Serious, if you know who the mother is – you must speak up" Remus pursued.

"Well, it's only one thing – I can't tell a soul, and I promised my brother I would never tell. Only in time, I will tell her, it's in my will if I die, and if I need to, I will tell her just before" Serious explained.

"That isn't fair to her – or the others" Molly interjected.

"I am her god parents, Molly, not you" Serious stood and his chair creaked across the floor boards.

The room fell silent, the kids of the Order all went into Krysteena's room, and she went into the closet. You saw a picture of Regulas standing by the water with a hooded figure, and they watched Krysteena eye it before grabbing a sweater. She slid it on before sitting on her bed. They all looked at George before leaving him alone with her.

*****

"Is she going to eat him alive?" Ginny whispered.

Fred shook his head, Harry and Vicky laughed under their breath before walking up to the other room, right above Krysteena and Fred pressed an ear to the floor, he sighed when he heard nothing.

"I can't hear a thing" He complained.

"Good" Hermione snapped.

"Whatever" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Can you all stop?" Vicky asked politely. "You're making big deals – when Krysteena is having a big deal, she doesn't know who her mother is, and they know"

"Harry has the same problem – he didn't grow up with his parents" Caitlin barged.

"We all know that" Most of them said in unison.

*****

Krysteena looked at George slightly confused, laying back, she looked up at the ceiling looking for something to get her out of boredom and soon the weight of the bed shifted. George was lying beside her propped up on an elbow.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"I am sorry" He whispered his sweet breath on his tongue.

"It's alright" She whispered back.

"No, not really" He pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "You basically raised yourself – all alone – and now I find it so hard to believe when it's just the truth"

Krysteena shrugged and looked back up at the ceiling, as if on cue, George got up, just as the door opened and there stood Serious. He motioned for Krysteena to come with him, she got up and walked out of the room, leaving her bold but sweet scent to linger in the air, and let George have the opportunity to smell what she really is like, all alone.

Serious guided her to the room, downstairs, filled with Order adults, and she fiddled with her thumbs. She didn't look up at anyone, her crystal grey-blue eyes were examining the table's cracks and dents from the twins earlier that week.

"Look at me" Remus muttered.

Krysteena looked up her eyes burning with a hidden fire, Molly covered her mouth, and she saw Krysteena's mother's appearance burning threw like a black sheep in a heard of white. She looked back down.

"Serious" Molly gasped. "You have to tell her"

"Tell me what?" Krysteena looked up. "That my father was a follower – I knew that – that maybe in a possible chance, my mother is dead or alive – I knew that – and what else do you want to throw on me? That Lord Voldemort wants me dead? I think I knew that too"

The whole room fell into a quiet silence, Krysteena pushed out her chair, and walked into the hallway her anger raging. She walked to her room and saw George still there, he saw the anger and sat down on her bed beside her. She looked at him her eyes burning onto his.

*****

The rooms, all fell silent by night fall, only to bring on the terrors for everyone, and the way Krysteena's mother had once scolded Molly, came to mind. In her mind she compared both of the scolds, they were both identical, but yet Regulas was buried deep behind the anger, as if screaming for someone to help.

The night fall soon passed onto Midnight, to twilight and until the crack of dawn, as if on cue, by the breaking dawn, the screams of Krysteena's past raged threw everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly was the first to wake up, or so she thought. She walked downstairs, to see one of the twins, which she couldn't tell which one, sitting on the couch, and she walked towards them to see them, thinking, lost into another world. She waved a hand in front of their face and they shook their head, their mind slowly approaching earth.  
"Oh hi mom" They said quietly.  
"Good morning Fred"  
"I'm George" He chuckled.  
"I always mix you two up" Molly sighed before they walked into the kitchen.  
The floorboards creaked from a different area; Molly drew her wand and saw it was Krysteena walking threw the house. She watched her for a moment, Krysteena giggled at Molly, and George just looked down to the floor.  
"It's okay Molly" Krysteena said in a hushed whisper. "It's just me"  
"You never know" Molly shrugged.  
"Thanks for being cautious – I think?" Krysteena walked in and poked George. "Well – you're up early"  
"So are you" He grumbled.  
"Oooh – touch touchy" Krysteena joked trying to get him to look up.

******

The others soon woke up, they were all around the table, just poking their food, and Fred looked at Krysteena who shrugged. Serious tapped her shoulder and motioned her to come with him. Soon she left the room and Harry spoke up.  
"Why is everyone so damn quiet?" He asked.  
"I don't know – I had the weirdest dream last night" Caitlin answered.  
"Same" Vicky agreed.  
"We all did" Arthur began. "It's a memory of Krysteena's past – she was just an infant when she came to Tonks and her family. It wasn't her who was displaying the memory – it was You-know-who, trying to get at her and turn us all against her so she will go to the well, dark side"  
"She won't though. Right?" Ron asked getting nervous.  
"Who knows" Molly shrugged.  
George stood up, pushed his chair in and walked the direction where Serious and Krysteena had gone. Fred placed his head in his hands, Ginny soon did the same, and everyone exchanged looks. Molly sighed.  
"What is this about?"  
"Nothing" Harry said back trying to seem confident.  
"I am positive it isn't 'nothing' when my child leaves the room after – Miss Black" Molly grew angrier.  
"It's nothing mum" Fred smirked. "Nothing at all"  
Everyone grew silent; they had no idea what to say next, how to convince Molly. Even when they tried it was like convincing a child to eat vegetables. Failing miserably, they all looked down, hoping no one would get angry.

******

George followed them down the steps, he waited patiently for them to talk, and he put his hands threw his Carrot orange hair. He listened for the noises and they became clearer.  
_"It isn't anything personal Krysteena" Serious interjected.  
"Nothing personal? Right – being completely ignored isn't personal – and what in god's name was that dream about anyway?" She asked getting angry.  
"It was about your father" Serious sighed. "Voldemort just wants you on his side, so he can convince you to turn against your family"  
"That's preposterous" She shrieked.  
"I know" _  
George couldn't hear anymore, so he went up the steps and sat against the wall letting his thoughts take over, he didn't know whether they would turn her against the place she belonged or whether she actually had a heart of gold then a cold shoulder. He had seen different sides to her. She came up the steps and sat beside George.  
"What's wrong?" She asked nudging him.  
"I don't know – I might have fallen for the right – but wrong person?" George sighed.  
"No one falls for the wrong person George" She gave him a 'oh please' look.  
He shrugged as Serious came up the steps, Serious smiled at them, and walked back into the kitchen. George let out a sigh of frustration and then earned himself a giggle from Krysteena, he liked this relaxed Krysteena – not the up tight 'I am going to kick your ass' one.

******

The furious afternoon came, Caitlin hanging out with Fred, George and Krysteena. Then Vicky hanging with, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Things weren't about to settle down with George and Krysteena running around chasing each other until they were out of breath. Caitlin looked at Fred.  
"Okay – can you now tell me why?" She begged.  
"He likes her – a lot, ever since their fourth year" Fred whispered.  
"Does she know?" Caitlin asked raising an eyebrow.  
"No" Fred chuckled.  
"And – who do you like?"  
"Nobody" Fred muffled her hair. "No one is what I am looking for"  
"Why is that?" She asked.  
"Because" He shrugged.

******

Vicky was facing Ron, Harry was facing Ginny, and they were all quiet. They weren't speaking much because they were trying to imagine what the final battle would be like and who would win.  
"I think you will win" Ginny pointed to Harry. "Because, I don't know why – you just have a knack for saving the day"  
"Maybe" Harry sighed.  
"No" Vicky corrected. "Positive"  
"Maybe – we'll have dragons, lions, and ravens on our side!" Ron explained happily.  
"Maybe you're messed in the head" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Yes – wait – what?" Ron asked clueing in.  
"You just called yourself – stupid!" Ginny yelled.  
"Whatever" Ron rolled his eyes.  
"You're so immature" Vicky rolled her eyes.  
"So are you" Ginny interfered.  
"Stop guys" Harry sighed.  
Everyone gave him a glare, they didn't know what to expect next, other than something semi-big, and maybe even a little crazy. The door flew open and there stood Molly. She grabbed a book for Hermione and left. Hermione wasn't really friend with this little group right now – she was too bust studying for next years tests.

******

George looked threw the rooms, until someone jumped onto his back and he laughed. Every time they had some fun doing random things. Krysteena flung off his back and onto her bed, singing random songs, and they both smiled. George's eyes sparkled as his lips reached up to his ears. George's red hair slightly in his face as he watched Krysteena push back her black hair – which was one of the ways to identify a Black and her crystal blue-grey eyes, wandered his body while he paid no attention.  
"Are you excited to be in the school as no longer students – but just living their during the school year?" Krysteena asked propping herself up.  
"Yeah" George sat beside her. "I am also going to tell the girl I like that I like her"  
"Oooh La, La" Krysteena stuck out her tongue. "And who is this girl?"  
"I am going to tell her soon" He poked her belly button. "And I am not telling"  
"Lavender?" She guessed.  
"Not a living hope" George laughed fighting the urge to blurt it out.  
"Tell me"  
"No" George answered slowly leaning over her and pressing his forehead to hers. "Not a chance"  
Her sweet breath blew on his face, causing shivers down his spin, and she lightly bit her lip. She never ever had someone this close to her, not even a millimeter from her, and sure a hug was close, but not like this close. George debated for a few minutes, and moved in a little closer and Krysteena felt herself moving closer to him. Just then the door opened and George moved away, blushing, and there stood an angry Serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**[George's Pov]**

I looked threw the rooms, until someone jumped on my back, and immediately I laughed. The sweet scent of their perfume raiding my breathing bubble, I inhaled, and imagined what it would be like to hold _her_ against me. Krysteena flung off my back and onto her bed; singing weird songs. Looking more beautiful than ever, I had liked her since I had met her in third year, she was in the same year, and I had never seen her, and damn did I feel like an idiot. I sat beside her, my hair falling in my face as she pushed back her hair and I could see her angelic face more clearly. I knew that was one of the many ways to tell if someone belonged to the Black family. They usually had black hair.  
"Are you excited to be in the school as no longer students – but just living their during the school year?" Krysteena asked propping herself up.  
"Yeah" I was still beside her. "I am also going to tell the girl I like that I like her"  
"Oooh La, La" Krysteena stuck out her tongue. "And who is this girl?"  
"I am going to tell her soon" I poked her belly button. "And I am not telling"  
"Lavender?" She guessed.  
"Not a living hope" I laughed fighting the urge to blurt it out.  
"Tell me"  
"No" I answered slowly leaning over her and pressing my forehead to hers. "Not a chance"  
Her sweet breath blew onto my face, the taste on my tongue, and I felt the shivers send down my spine. She bit her lip and I found that more attractive than normal. I didn't know why I was so close to wanting to kiss her and just stay like that. I argued with myself until I leaned in slowly, my eyes burning on hers, and she slowly moved toward me when the door flew open. I shot up and saw an angry Serious.  
"Krysteena!" Serious yelled. "What do you think you are doing?"  
"Relaxing?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"You know that you are not allowed to look like you could make out with any boy" Serious calmed down.  
"Sorry – Serious – I was just – well talking to her and I was trying to get her to tell me something" I lied.

I giggled as Fred told me the story of George finding out how much he liked Krysteena, he had the best smile I had ever seen, and he even thought George would've gone crazy if she hadn't been at the dance. She did dance with him and I saw the smile on George's face that day. I smiled as Harry waltzed into the room; my head was back with laughter.  
"Well 'Ello Harry" Fred smiled.  
"Fred" He laughed back.  
"What's wrong?" I asked feeling more concern than normal.  
I had grown to have more care for _the boy who lived_ than I should. I am a Malfoy, I am not supposed to even associate with _Potter_, but yet I did anyway. My parents were so angry when I told them that I thought I was in love with him. As soon as I arrived here I knew that was definitely blown out of the water and I wouldn't exactly get in the way of Ginny Weasley.  
Harry flashed me a smile, I smiled back before scooting over so he had some room to sit, I knew in my parents books, I would get a good smack with my father's cane. Personally, I called it a 'Pimp Cane' but whatever.  
"How are you?" Harry asked sweetly.  
"I am good – yourself?"  
"He's just delicious" I thought to myself.  
"I am good – thanks" Harry answered smiling.  
"God – his smile is so damn right sexy, stop Caitlin. He is off limits" I thought.  
"Caitlin and I were just talking about George being so _in love_ with Krysteena" Fred chuckled.  
"I thought he told you not to tell _anyone_" Harry emphasized the last word.

******

**[Ron's Pov]**

I sat down in the kitchen, avoiding Hermione and Vicky. They both made me feel so stupid and I'd rather not associate with them. I heard Serious come down and he sat across from me, he looked kind of worried, but yet sad. I knew Regulas' death anniversary was coming up soon, and I was guessing that was why he was so...touchy? I fiddled with my thumbs and looked up.  
"What?" I asked quietly.  
"Does George have a thing for my niece?" He asked harshly.  
"As a friend or more?" I asked knowing my answer.  
"More" Serious answered back.  
"Don't get mad – but don't most people? Have you looked at her, for over a minute, and not being uncle. She is a gorgeous girl and our mother can even tell there is a future there – for both of them... maybe even together" I answered. "And yes he likes her – he would never hurt her, not for the life of him"  
Serious let out a sigh of relief, he thanked me before walking away, I shrugged and went back to fiddling with my thumbs. Someone sat down, their books, still higher, and I groaned under my breath. _Hermione_. I knew it would be her, no doubt, and I looked up. My suspicions seemed to not fail me.  
"Ronald" She said sourly.  
"Hermione" I said lowly. "What are you doing – here and not with your boyfriend _Victor_?"  
"He cancelled" She answered.  
"He probably has someone else" I muttered under my breath.  
"For your Information, he doesn't" She shot me a death glare.  
I rolled my eyes, getting up and walking out. Talk about humiliation and stuff, I walked into the living room and left quickly. I walked upstairs, opened Fred's door, and left that place too. I heard giggles coming from Krysteena's room. I never knew she had a heart.

******

**[Krysteena's Pov]**

I giggled as I looked at George's lips, which were formed into a smile, and he seemed to know that I was looking at his lips. They closed, his hand on my face, and his thumbs caressing my cheek. He leaned in, my heart rate jumped to what seemed to be all too much, and I felt myself move forward. Soon his soft, warm, and gentle lips were on mine. Moving slowly, getting quicker and harsher by the minute. One arm went around his neck as my free hand knotted in his silky Weasley hair. My eyes stayed closed for a few minutes, until George's lips left mine, I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me and a smile stretched on his face.  
"I didn't know Krysteena Black could feel anything" George whispered obviously out of breath.  
"I didn't know I could either" I murmured back.  
He flashed a grin, his sweet, gentle, feeling of his lips still on mine, even though they weren't even touching right now. I watched him as his hand ran threw his hair, I blushed fully realizing what exactly just happened, it was just a kiss right? Yeah _just a kiss_.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Serious' Pov]**

I walked up to Krysteena's room, to see Krysteena and George smiling at each other and I chuckled. They looked at me puzzled and I shook my head still looking at them. I motioned them to follow. I watched George stand up and slip his arm around her shoulders and she let her arm go around his waist. They walked out.  
"Krysteena – I think it's time for you to see the Family tree" I whispered.  
"Will it have my mother on it?" I asked.  
"No" I lied. "It connects you to someone else, your father, and that's it"  
We all walked downstairs and I heard a few whispers from the other Weasley's. I heard lips separate; I looked over my shoulder to see George's lips had just dis-connected from Krysteena's cheek. I rolled my eyes coughing and Krysteena bit her lip.  
"Shut up"  
I opened the door, let them in, and walked out. I climbed the stairs and I was stopped in the hallway. I looked down at Molly.  
"Are they dating?" She asked.  
"Who?"  
"George and Miss Krysteena" She laughed.  
"Yeah – I _think_ so" I chuckled.

******  
**[Harry's Pov]**

I looked at Caitlin with a smile and soon it faded when my scare pulsed against my forehead. I faked a smile before walking out of the room abruptly, I walked into the kitchen, and leaned on the counter gripping my scar. I hated having this on my forehead, I hated a lot of things, and I hated being called _The boy who lived_. Sure, the "fame" is nice, but the fan girls not so nice, and now I had one person I had fallen for – which I never should've.  
She belonged to a family who hated me with a passion and I am sure would join the Order just to get me away from their daughter. I rolled my eyes at that – she was so beautiful and yet she was treated so horribly. I shivered from the cold in the Burrow, Kreacher walked by and muttered something.  
Someone stood in the doorway, my scar had paused burning for a minute and the slim figure walked over. Soon I realized who it was and smiled.  
"Hey Gin"  
"Harry, are you alright?" She asked.  
"Fine" I lied.  
"Are you positive?" She pressed.  
"Positive" I agreed.  
"Alright" She shrugged walking out.

******  
**[Fred's Pov]**

I walked down the stairs to the family tree room, which I knew was where George and Krysteena were. I opened the door to see George's face buried in her neck, as she traced lines, and his arms were also so tight around her, she might explode. I smirked at the sight before I watched Krysteena run her fingertips along George's exposed skin of his arms fastened around her waist.  
"I won't leave you know" She giggled.  
"I know" George said just loud enough I could hear.  
I coughed and they looked at me, George extremely red in the cheeks, and Krysteena's face extremely calm. George's Face was redder by the minute and I laughed.  
"Looks like your girl is really _cool_"  
"I don't blush" She snapped. "I never blush"  
"Well – eventually you will" I rolled my eyes leaving the room.  
I knew she blushed, every once in a while, if you really made her happy or you made her laugh too hard. I walked up the steps and had at least four people staring at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing" They said in unison going back to what they were doing.

******  
**[George's Pov]**

I smirked at Krysteena spinning her around, she rolled her eyes, and I chuckled. She had definitely let me annoy her for the past few minutes, and I laughed over it all. She didn't want my face in her neck, I put it there anyway, and she hated my arms around her waist, and they were around her waist in minutes of her saying that.  
"Don't tell me not to kiss you"  
"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Because I'll just kiss you anyway" I murmured leaning into her until she placed two fingers to my lips.  
"Nope" She pushed me away. "Save it Lover Boy"  
I groaned, I hated this, and I hated waiting. Kreacher walked in and I saw Krysteena looked over her shoulder and sighed.  
"Stupid Blood traito-"  
"Kreacher!" She yelled sounding furious. "Apologize right now!"  
"Sorry Mister Weasley" Kreacher walked out and I kissed her neck gently.  
"I said wait" She said breathlessly.  
"What is the point?" I whispered in her ear and pulled gently on her ear lobe.  
"The point is – you have to learn patience"  
"You're mean" I mumbled.  
"I know" She turned around, her arms around my neck and I leaned in again.  
She didn't stop me this time, I brushed my lips gentle against hers, and soon earning force as her grip tightened. She lifted herself up onto her tippy toes and my arms secured on her waist. If only I could live like this forever. I soon couldn't take this any longer and deepened the kiss when the door flew open.  
"Whoa! Get a room!" Ginny shrieked.  
I pulled away in surprise. "We HAD a room!"  
"I need Krysteena" She grabbed her and pulled her away.  
"Buuuttt GINNNNYYYY!?!" Krysteena whined.  
"Shut up!" Ginny pulled her away.

******  
**[Ginny's Pov]**

I pulled Krysteena out of George's kiss, I shivered slightly, and pulled her away. I paused by the stairs. Her hair was flying as I yanked her around. She looked anxious to get back and make out with my _brother_.  
"I am not having you make out with my brother" I hissed.  
"We weren't making out!" She protested.  
"Right" I smirked. "That's what you thought"  
"Making out involves tongue"  
"And I don't want that!" I squealed. "And I want help with my fashion right now – and you can kiss George later"  
"BUUTTT GINNNNYY!" She whined loudly so George could hear.  
"Enough" I led her up the stairs and I saw George where we had been standing making a pouty face. "Don't start George!"  
I practically ran to my room, pushed her onto the bed and started throwing clothes at her, tomorrow we were going to Diagon Alley and I knew she would be busy with George. She looked at the door, looking for her savior. I rolled my eyes at her and she frowned.  
"I was enjoying myself – until you barged in" She pouted.  
"I know – I could kinda see by the tangles in George's hair, made by your fingers" I giggled.  
I didn't like her for my brother – after all she was related to a death eater, and is in the Order. I mean, for all we know she could be playing us all. All I could hope was George wouldn't fall for this girl – and I could expose her so he sees the true her. I looked in her eyes and they were soft – extremely soft. I couldn't help but second guess myself. _Was she really all that bad?_


	5. Chapter 5

******  
**[Molly's Pov]**

The Diagon Alley trip was today, I knew that Serious was kind of sad that he couldn't go, after all he isn't cleared from the Azkaban scandal. I walked into the kitchen and saw George kissing Krysteena. I cleared my throat and they pulled apart, Krysteena actually blushed from embarrassment, George was as red as a beat, as all would expect, and I laughed at them.  
"You're lucky Serious didn't walk in on that"  
"Yeah" Krysteena giggled. "It would be a whole different story"  
George left the room quietly and Krysteena gave me a hug before preparing breakfast with me, she was laughing the whole time, and I saw a whole other her and noticed, how perfect she is for George – not only is she funny, understanding, and gorgeous but she's got that Weasley flare.  
We all soon were in Diagon Alley, Krysteena and George with Fred, then Ginny, Caitlin and Harry. Last but not least, Arthur, Hermione, Ron and I. It wouldn't be all too bad. Or so I thought. We all walked threw the crowd together, until someone stopped infront of Krysteena and George who were holding hands. I saw the evil ice queen look take over.  
"I see you're with _Blood traitor_" Lucius' son, Draco, smirked at the hands. "Wouldn't you rather be with someone who likes you? Not just wanting to get in your pants?"  
I listened intently for the reply, I saw Narcissa in the corner of my eye, and felt the compulsion to lead her to Krysteena.  
"Isn't that what _you_ want to do?" Krysteena asked harshly.  
"No" He flashed a dangerous smile. "Never"  
Krysteena pushed him aside with her free hand and George looked shocked when her wand raised and was pointed at Draco's chest.  
"You're lucky I don't blow your heart out – after all baby sister is here" She growled loudly.

******  
**[Draco's Pov]**

I looked at her wand and laughed, I knew she didn't have guts to do it. Especially with my sister here, the wand pressed harder making my laugh sound like a wheezing noise, and I paused to see that sexy ice queen grin.  
"You should be _my_ ice queen" I smirked.  
"You should be in _hell_" She snapped back.  
I looked her over knowing George wouldn't do anything – not to me when my father could make his blood traitor father lose his job. Krysteena lowered her wand and in seconds I was hit to the ground, spit dripping down my face. My father looked at her horrified, a burning fire was in her eyes, and yet it was scaring me.  
"You don't look at me again like that or your family jewels will be on fire" She gestured towards my crotch with her wand.  
I whimpered in fear as she crouched down, she looked like the devil right now and I was scared out of my mind, I never thought that someone so pretty could be so cruel, and she flashed an evil stare.  
"I thought so" She got up and nailed me in the stomach.  
I saw Caitlin with her eyes closed. Lucius looked at Krysteena, she glared at him with almost the same amount of evil as he had, her eyes were like fire, and even my father, and Lucius backed down. That had to mean something.  
"You won't do anything unless you want to find your son dead in your house with your finger prints and cane marks all over him" She whispered in his ear loud enough I could make out what she was saying.  
She walked away with the amazed Weasley's, my eyes followed her until I got up and my father didn't even hit me with his cane, to get me to go further. My mother walked out and he gave her a glare, which meant he knew something and she looked over her shoulder, her eyes right on Krysteena.

******  
**[Regulas' Pov]**

I watched over my daughter, as she taught her mother's son a lesson or two. I never told her that her mother was who she was. Even though I wish I had, I wished a lot of things, and I watched my brother teach her everything she needs to know. I was glad someone to took my spot, at least someone I trust. I watched her smile at her boyfriend, George Weasley.  
Every night I wandered into the Burrow, walking around, and playing my memories in her head, so she could get a sense of what I had went threw to protect her, and somehow she would whisper 'daddy' every once in a while. I knew her life must've been hard compared to all the other kids. But really, it just makes her all the more special.  
In minutes, I had James at my side, he was always watching Harry as was Lily. I thought it was amazing that we both had something to hold onto in the earthly lands and we could even talk about what we want for our children and so far – every time James sees something he tells me if it's bad for Krysteena or not.  
"She's looks like you Regulas" He whispered.  
"I know" I answered as Lily joined him.  
"I see her mother in her too"  
I nodded, her mother was everywhere on that child. We followed them into the shop, where George and Krysteena were throwing things at each other and having a grand old ball. I saw Fred flirting with some other girl and I stopped in front of her.  
"Just like your mother" I murmured into the wind. "Narcissa"


	6. Chapter 6

******  
**[Molly's Pov]**

I opened George's room, after checking Krysteena's room, and since she wasn't there I was guessing she would be there. I looked at her and George in the same bed. Her face in his neck and his arms tight around her; they looked so peace ful. He looked like he had come down from heaven, with the love of his life, and his over all happiness was so over-whelming. I sat beside the bed and George opened an eyes.  
"Mom..." He groaned keeping it down, trying not to wake Krysteena.  
"Well – you look cozy" I whispered.  
"It's actually very warm" He muttered. "Now – I want more sleep"  
I chuckled before walking out into the other rooms, waking Fred, George, Ron, Vicky, Harry and Hermione. Caitlin was already up, helping me with the cooking and surprisingly she was actually good at it. I walked into the kitchen and received a quick kiss from Arthur.  
"Hello Love" He smiled.  
"Hello Darling" I smiled in exchange.  
"How are our darling children?" He asked.  
"Very well" I laughed walking into the kitchen, helping Caitlin and everyone looked around for George. "He is sleeping"

******  
**[Fred's Pov]**

I looked around for George than heard. "He is sleeping"  
"With who is the question" I wiggled my eyebrows at Ginny who shivered.  
"Gross Fred" She threw a novel at me and Hermione cringed.  
I rolled my eyes, soon everyone was eating when George walked down and Krysteena soon joined. Her eyes went around the table before eating in silence. George kept looking at her silence, I saw the worry in his eyes and she flashed him a quick smile, trying to get him forget something.  
"What was the sex bad?" I whispered to George.  
"We didn't even" He yelled in a whisper.  
I gave him an 'oh please' look and he looked at me with an icy stare. Krysteena was the first to leave the table, I watched George soon join her and Ginny giggled. She obviously knew something.  
"What is it Ginny? Can't confess to your love like George can?" I looked at her.  
"SHUT UP" She yelled.  
"Ooh, you're a little on the touchy side"  
"Children" My Father, Arthur, interjects.  
I sighed before walking up the stairs, just seeing George standing there with his back against the wall, right beside Krysteena's shut door. I looked at him and he gave me a death glare. I walked away slowly hoping no one would murder me. I opened my door, shut it and then lay on my bed.

******  
**[Caitlin's Pov]**

After Fred left everything seemed all to quiet, Vicky was looking at her food and eying Ron like he should say something. Ron just shrugged and Vicky looked completely stunned. Hermione blushed when Ron looked her way. I watched Arthur start cleaning up and Serious walked in his hair as curly and messy as usual.  
"Hello everyone" Serious smirked.  
"Hello Serious" We all said at the same time.  
We all started laughing and I felt someone's eyes on me, I blushed and looked away to my feet. I hated attention, even though that is unbelievable since I am a Malfoy but who cares. We are who we are and we can't help it. The laughing dimmed and everyone was un-comfortable. At least, I was.  
"Sooo...." Serious paused. "Iheardthatdumbledoreiscomingtoday"  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
"I – Heard – that – Dumbledore – is – coming – today" He said slowly.  
"Really?" Harry looked shocked.  
"Yeah" He grinned. "I think he is coming for something or to speak to someone"  
"Oh – he wants to speak with a few people – your niece being one of them" Arthur explained.

******  
**[Serious' Pov]**

I shrugged. Whatever she did I knew she wasn't in trouble. I walked into the family tree once I was done my breakfast. Just smiling, I looked at the picture in the corner of the room; I smiled lightly and looked away. The one I had loved fell in love with someone she never should've been with. She never spoke to me, especially after the Azkaban incident. I mean, who would want to speak to criminal?  
_I walked up to the three story apartment building. Marcus, I pressed the buzzer fiddling with my thumbs.  
"Hello?" Her sweet hunny voice said.  
"Hayden?" I asked slightly blushing.  
"Serious" She gasped. "Get away you criminal"  
The line went dead, my heart shattered as I walked to the Burrow, and the doors moved open. I walked into the house; Kreacher was still cleaning and perked up to see me. I flashed him the faintest smile.  
"Master must wash" Kreacher pinched his nose from my scent._  
I would never forget that day, nor would I forget the one I had found out I was madly in love with Hayden Marcus. Now that was a huge surprise, since everyone told me she fancied someone else, and I couldn't believe it. Not one bit.

******  
**[Dumbledore's Pov]**

I walked threw the burrow, seeing Fred Weasley sitting on the couch joking with Ms. Malfoy, and Harry just sitting there looked at Caitlin, as I called, Ms. Malfoy. He smiled at me and I walked over slowly. Arthur and Molly were standing there smiling at me, and I nodded to them. I looked at the staircase and down came Krysteena with George closely behind and they looked out of breath.  
"Ahh, Ms. Black" I acknowledged.  
"Professor" She nodded back.  
"May I have a word?" I asked. "Alone?"  
"Yes professor"  
She followed me out into the far sectors, I casted a few spells since I knew people, like George, would be nosey. Kreacher left the room after the silencing charm. He looked apologetic, and she looked slightly panicked.  
"What is it professor?" She asked.  
"I know Voldemort will be coming after everyone you love and Harry loves, I know your Weakness is mr. Weasley and I don't want anything to harm them – so I am warning you, do everything you can to protect him" I paused. "I am trying my best – which is why you're here. But I think eventually things will get rough and do not give up on him just because things get rough."  
"What does that mean?" She asked.  
"In time you will know" I put a hand on her shoulder. "As your Father, Regulas, once told me, when words fail – all you need is **love**"


	7. Chapter 7

[center]******

**[b][Krysteena's Pov][/b][/center]**

I nodded, I remembered someone telling me that once, it was a long time ago, and I don't remember the face. I smiled lightly before Dumbledore removed the spell and everyone came rushing in, surprisingly Fred was the first one to hug me and George frowned. George cleared his throat and Fred let go and I hugged George, my arms around his waist. He looked down at me.

"Damn you're tall" I muttered.

"I know" He said lifting me off the ground and kissing me gently.

"Guys – save it for later" Molly spoke quickly.

"Fine mom" George put me down with a sigh.

[center]******

**[b][Caitlin's Pov][/b][/center]**

[i]_"What is he talking to her about!?" George asked slightly complaining._

"_Have patients son" Arthur sighed._

"_No" George muttered under his breath._

_I looked at Fred to see him looking down like he had a secret. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, he looked at me confused and I looked into his eyes. Seeing something was bothering him, he looked away and outside. I grabbed his shoulders so he would look at me._

"_What's wrong?" I whispered._

"_Nothing"_

"_Liar" I shot back._

"_fine" he paused. "Don't tell George"_

"_I promise" I swore._

"_I think I am in love with Krysteena" He whispered._

_My jaw dropped, I had no idea that he out of all people would love Krysteena. I looked at him, with apologetic eyes, and I saw a tear roll down his face. He sat down, I sat down beside him. I knew he was going to vent._

"_And I can't be with her because George is hers, I know how much she means to him, and I don't want to lose my brother over a girl..." He whispered. "Please – don't tell George"_

"_I won't" I patted his back and pulled him into a hug._[/i]

I looked at Fred's face. He looked down as I came over and gave him a hug. Krysteena skipped around swinging her black hair and walking into the kitchen. I was still hugging Fred and decided to say something.

"Talk to him" I whispered.

"I'll lose my brother though" His voice cracked.

"No you won't" I ensured. "Maybe for a day or two for him to process but you never know"

"Alright" He let go. "George can I talk to you?"

"Sure" he smiled as they started walking upstairs.

I looked at Harry and hugged him, I was more nervous than I should be and I have no idea why. This wasn't my battle but I knew Krysteena might loose something and then be a rude bitch again. I sighed into Harry shoulder. He just held me, it's like time froze, and I couldn't help but smile.

[center]******

**[b][Fred's Pov][/b][/center]**

George and I were sitting in my room, I sat their trying to find a way to say this, and I hated that he might break Krysteena's heart. I looked at him slowly. I saw he was worried.

"I think I might well, love Krysteena" I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"I think I might love Krysteena" I said louder.

"I heard that – but why didn't you tell me – I wouldn't have dated her than" He shook his head.

"I don't know – I just didn't want anyone to get hurt"

"Well – okay..." He paused. "We better go downstairs"

I watched George avoid Krysteena the rest of the night continuing on for weeks, I watched her walk outside and I saw her let out the tears. I looked at George who hadn't even looked her way. Caitlin stood up and slapped George before walking out to where Krysteena was.

[center]******

**[b][Harry's Pov][/b][/center]**

I noticed for the first time on how beautiful Caitlin was, the way she always stood up for what she believed in, and I saw her slap George across the face and head out to Krysteena. I sat down, I knew this would be awkward, and Fred sat beside me. The room was silent. I kept thinking about Caitlin and I started blushing and they all looked at me.

"What is it Harry?" George said with a smile.

"Nothing" I lied.

"You like someone don't you?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Yeah" I muttered. "So What?"  
"Who?" Fred asked.

"No one" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on tell us"

"Caitlin" I breathed.

[center]******

**[b][Serious' Pov][/b][/center]**

I watched Krysteena, she was getting more heartbroken the more time George avoided her, and when she tried to kiss him he pushed her away. I looked out the window and saw her crying on the ground. I walked downstairs, I was over all pissed. I looked at George like I could murder him.

"Azkaban doesn't look so bad right now" I said in pure anger.

"What's wrong Serious?" George asked concerned.

"You're my problem – can't you see the damage you are creating in MY HOME?" I yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?" George asked.

"You numb nut" I yelled. "You and Krysteena don't even speak – all you ever do is push her away and you're lucky that I don't personally kill you myself"

"I don't like her anymore!" George yelled and I saw Krysteena out of the corner of my eye.

"Perfious" She yelled a bright light coming from her wand and hitting George knocking him backward, like a back flip. "Totiaus"

George was slammed into a wall, Fred looked at the tears burning in her eyes, and George looked at her. He slid down the wall once her wand was in her pocket. He got up and Krysteena ran out and he went after her. The next thing I heard was a loud crash. I went out, George was on the floor and Krysteena was no where in sight.

"Krysteena...please" George muttered before going un-conscious.


	8. Chapter 8

******  
**[Krysteena's Pov]**

I nodded, I remembered someone telling me that once, it was a long time ago, and I don't remember the face. I smiled lightly before Dumbledore removed the spell and everyone came rushing in, surprisingly Fred was the first one to hug me and George frowned. George cleared his throat and Fred let go and I hugged George, my arms around his waist. He looked down at me.  
"Damn you're tall" I muttered.  
"I know" He said lifting me off the ground and kissing me gently.  
"Guys – save it for later" Molly spoke quickly.  
"Fine mom" George put me down with a sigh.

******  
**[Caitlin's Pov]**

_"What is he talking to her about!?" George asked slightly complaining.  
"Have patients son" Arthur sighed.  
"No" George muttered under his breath.  
I looked at Fred to see him looking down like he had a secret. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, he looked at me confused and I looked into his eyes. Seeing something was bothering him, he looked away and outside. I grabbed his shoulders so he would look at me.  
"What's wrong?" I whispered.  
"Nothing"  
"Liar" I shot back.  
"fine" he paused. "Don't tell George"  
"I promise" I swore.  
"I think I am in love with Krysteena" He whispered.  
My jaw dropped, I had no idea that he out of all people would love Krysteena. I looked at him, with apologetic eyes, and I saw a tear roll down his face. He sat down, I sat down beside him. I knew he was going to vent.  
"And I can't be with her because George is hers, I know how much she means to him, and I don't want to lose my brother over a girl..." He whispered. "Please – don't tell George"  
"I won't" I patted his back and pulled him into a hug._  
I looked at Fred's face. He looked down as I came over and gave him a hug. Krysteena skipped around swinging her black hair and walking into the kitchen. I was still hugging Fred and decided to say something.  
"Talk to him" I whispered.  
"I'll lose my brother though" His voice cracked.  
"No you won't" I ensured. "Maybe for a day or two for him to process but you never know"  
"Alright" He let go. "George can I talk to you?"  
"Sure" he smiled as they started walking upstairs.  
I looked at Harry and hugged him, I was more nervous than I should be and I have no idea why. This wasn't my battle but I knew Krysteena might loose something and then be a rude bitch again. I sighed into Harry shoulder. He just held me, it's like time froze, and I couldn't help but smile.

******  
**[Fred's Pov]**

George and I were sitting in my room, I sat their trying to find a way to say this, and I hated that he might break Krysteena's heart. I looked at him slowly. I saw he was worried.  
"I think I might well, love Krysteena" I muttered.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I think I might love Krysteena" I said louder.  
"I heard that – but why didn't you tell me – I wouldn't have dated her than" He shook his head.  
"I don't know – I just didn't want anyone to get hurt"  
"Well – okay..." He paused. "We better go downstairs"  
I watched George avoid Krysteena the rest of the night continuing on for weeks, I watched her walk outside and I saw her let out the tears. I looked at George who hadn't even looked her way. Caitlin stood up and slapped George before walking out to where Krysteena was.

******  
**[Harry's Pov]**

I noticed for the first time on how beautiful Caitlin was, the way she always stood up for what she believed in, and I saw her slap George across the face and head out to Krysteena. I sat down, I knew this would be awkward, and Fred sat beside me. The room was silent. I kept thinking about Caitlin and I started blushing and they all looked at me.  
"What is it Harry?" George said with a smile.  
"Nothing" I lied.  
"You like someone don't you?" Fred and George said at the same time.  
"Yeah" I muttered. "So What?"  
"Who?" Fred asked.  
"No one" I rolled my eyes.  
"Come on tell us"  
"Caitlin" I breathed.

******  
**[Serious' Pov]**

I watched Krysteena, she was getting more heartbroken the more time George avoided her, and when she tried to kiss him he pushed her away. I looked out the window and saw her crying on the ground. I walked downstairs, I was over all pissed. I looked at George like I could murder him.  
"Azkaban doesn't look so bad right now" I said in pure anger.  
"What's wrong Serious?" George asked concerned.  
"You're my problem – can't you see the damage you are creating in MY HOME?" I yelled at him.  
"What are you talking about?" George asked.  
"You numb nut" I yelled. "You and Krysteena don't even speak – all you ever do is push her away and you're lucky that I don't personally kill you myself"  
"I don't like her anymore!" George yelled and I saw Krysteena out of the corner of my eye.  
"Perfious" She yelled a bright light coming from her wand and hitting George knocking him backward, like a back flip. "Totiaus"  
George was slammed into a wall, Fred looked at the tears burning in her eyes, and George looked at her. He slid down the wall once her wand was in her pocket. He got up and Krysteena ran out and he went after her. The next thing I heard was a loud crash. I went out, George was on the floor and Krysteena was no where in sight.  
"Krysteena...please" George muttered before going un-conscious.


	9. Chapter 9

******  
**[Krysteena's Pov]**

I walked threw the alley's my face tear stained, I felt no longer alone and I turned around to see my father, he had made his self visible, I looked at him and fell to the ground and shivers went up my back as he held me close to him. I had been so in love and he had broken my heart. I was crying harder and harder. I couldn't believe it. Regulas let go of me for a minute.  
"You look so much like me" He whispered.  
"I know everyone says that" I said wiping my tears.  
"Are you going to be alright?" He asked.  
"I don't know" I whispered as he helped me get up.  
"I have been watching over you for months, years, and I know how much you love him – in time things will get easier" He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Serious has taken good care of you – go to Tonks' house, stay there for a while and I will make sure serious knows you are safe"  
"Dad?" I asked.  
"Yes" He looked at me.  
"I am gonna miss you" I whispered hugging him tighter.

******  
**[Vicky's Pov]**

I sat in my room, I opened my door and saw Ron flirting with Hermione who was laughing. I felt my heart break some more, I walked downstairs to see George un conscious. I looked at Molly who was slightly stunned but yet furious at her son.  
"What happened?"  
"He broke Krysteena's heart..." Serious whispered. "So she casted spells on his ass"  
Molly nodded, I hugged her and Fred looked sad. He sat at his feet, he saw a necklace on the ground and I had seen that around Krysteena's neck just after her and George got together. A cold rush went threw the whole house. I looked around and shivered even more. George slowly woke up and saw something since his eyes were huge.  
"That's impossible..." He muttered now shivering.  
"Possible" Another voice became clear as did the body.  
"Regulas?" Serious looked like it couldn't be possible.  
"My brother" Regulas hugged him. "Krysteena is at Tonks' house – and no you selfish asshole, George, you may not see her, I ban you from it"  
"No please" George pleaded.  
"Too bad" Regulas' eyes were cold.  
I froze as Ron came down the stairs holding onto Hermione's waist, my heart cracked as the talking and George's pleas kept going on. I watched Ron, my eyes welling up with tears. Soon I realized how much it hurt to love someone who doesn't feel the same and I walked up to my room, shut the door and collapsed on the bed crying, my cheeks stained from the tears.  
I let my breath go shaky, my eyes were stinging with more and more tears. I couldn't help but let them fall out onto the pillow. I sniffled a few times before I walked out of my room to see George still pleaing.  
"Please – I love her – don't do this" He pleaded to her 'dead' father.  
"Too bad – I had to see how much pain you put her threw – I'd rather she date her half brother!" He yelled.  
"Half brother?" George asked stunned.  
"Yea" He paused. "And she doesn't even know it – and she is with Tonks who at least cares about her maybe you'll realize what you've lost when she gets ANOTHER boyfriend"  
With that he disappeared and I saw George actually crying, he punched a wall before stalking up the steps, and Molly started to sob on Arthur's shoulder. Regulas had torn them all apart and left them there to rot.


	10. Chapter 10

******  
**[George's Pov]**

I slammed my door, tears streaming down my face, and my heart feeling like it was being ripped out of my chest. _I still love her_. I know I do. I looked around the room and saw one of her sweaters on my floor, I grabbed it and brought it to my nose. I breathed in her scent for several minutes before I felt more tears running down my face. I couldn't believe what I had done, I had broken her in half, and I didn't mean to. I just thought that it would be easier for Fred and I, to be friends, brothers, and if I had known I wouldn't have asked her out.  
_I ran out after her, she stopped and turn towards me. Her eyes glinting with tears, some running down her face onto the floor.  
"Please.. Krysteena... it's not what you think" I started. "I love you"  
"Right – you love me so much you say you don't like me anymore, and you avoid me all the time. You pushed me away when I kissed you and on top of that you love me so much you make me cry myself to sleep" She hissed. "Yeah – that's love"  
"Please" I begged. "Don't do this"  
"Do what?" She asked angrily.  
She grabbed the necklace I had bought her once we started going out, her grasp on it tight and I cringed. If she took that off I wouldn't know what to do, I walked to her and cupped her face before kissing her with every bit of passion I had for her. Her lips were frozen together even when I begged for entrance to her mouth. She pushed me away and ripped off the necklace then dropped it to the ground.  
"I am done – it's over" She looked me in the eyes as she said it, the tears running down her face, and soon my heart was snapping.  
"No!" I yelled my voice cracking. "Please one more chance – I'll do anything"  
I re-forced my lips to hers in a panic, I was desperate and I knew I was. She did kiss back for a few seconds and stopped. Then I realized what she had said and that's why she stopped kissing me back. I held the kiss until she pushed me away.  
"Vertitis" She muttered making a crash and she was gone._  
I let the tears rain down onto my shirt, and down. The door opened and there stood fred, he looked at me with sorry eyes and he sat down, and put his arm around my shoulders just hugging me.  
"I am sorry" He whispered. "I never should've told you"

******  
**[Arthur's Pov]**

I sat down, in a circle with everyone and I called an Order meeting. I called it because I knew Krysteena would have to speak with George sometime. It would also help us to know what spells she used. Since I had never heard of them. She had more training than most, I had no idea until Serious sat down and Regulas played us flashes.  
_They were walking in the forest, Narcissa and Krysteena, she was young, and she was holding a wand, her father's wand. Narcissa whispered something to her and she knocked down a tree. The she put something on her neck. She leaned in front of her.  
"Krysteena – if you ever think you need help, squeeze this and think Malfoy – He is a good friend of mommies" She whispered.  
"Yes Mommy" Krysteena smirked hugging her mom._  
I gasped, Krysteena didn't ever wear one, and I looked over at Serious who frowned. He knew something and I put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Who has it?" I whispered.  
"Dumbledore – she gave it to him – because she found out what Mr. Malfoy was and she didn't want to be like him" He whispered back while no one but me was paying attention.  
"Alright" I sighed with relief.

******  
**[Harry's Pov]**

I pretended not to hear anything after that flash. It was odd, that's for sure, and now everyone but Krysteena knew who her mother was and she didn't even care. I had seen so much of Narcissa when she was around and whenever she tried to talk to Krysteena someone would take Narcissa away. I looked at Caitlin who looked much like her brother who looked his father had very little qualities that were close to Krysteena's. Over all she was beautiful even for a Malfoy. Well more like a 'deserted' Malfoy. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, her hair was just as pretty, and her beautiful eyes made my heart sing.  
"Caitlin" I whispered.  
"Yeah" She whispered back.  
"Seems like your bestfriend is your half sister" I muttered.  
"Yeah – kinda awkward – she doesn't even know" She sighed.  
"Well – if you need anything I'll be here"  
I smiled, she nodded, and I kissed her cheek. I quickly got up and left the room. Hurrying up the staircase, I looked around to see if George was alright and I saw Fred comforting him. I smiled before walking to my room and shutting the door.

******  
**[Serious' Pov]**

Later in the night, all the children were called downstairs, and Krysteena walked threw the door in black skinny jeans, a bright red top that said "Fuck You" She looked like she had just walked out of a beauty Salon. I saw George look down, I smirked, and she walked in. Tonks was at her side, her hand on Krysteena's back and Molly hugged her tightly. Krysteena stood there just letting it happen. Molly let go, Arthur nodded toward her and she hugged Caitlin. She passed George as if he weren't even there. My hug seemed to last eternity. She let go and walked upstairs and I saw George dart after her and Tonks laughed under her breath.  
"He is hopeless" She smirked.  
"He is love with her" Fred responded.  
"But she is broken" Remus interjected. "And when she came to Tonks' I was shocked on what she told us – Regulas told her to go there and no where else"  
We had our meeting, Krysteena was the first to come down the steps, with George trying to get her to even look at him. She hugged me again before they disappeared into the doorway and out the door. It seemed like years, which it had only been one week before she came back, and with Remus only this time. He left quickly and Krysteena had decided to stay one more night. She walked into her room, and I sat on her bed beside her. She looked like a mess, as soon as she took off the make up.  
"That's how you've been looking so good?" I asked quietly.  
"Do you think I would look amazing with a broken heart?" She asked with a raise of her eye brow.  
"How long are you staying?" I asked.  
"Probably a week – in three weeks we go back to Hogwarts" She mumbled.  
"Three weeks? Are you counting?" I laughed.  
"Yep" She flashed a smile. "I can't wait to talk to Oliver Wood"  
"Oh? He is the Quidditch captain right?" I asked.  
"Yeah"  
I walked out of her room, someone stood in front of me, and I noticed it was George, he was more of a mess than anyone would expect. He barely ate unless she'd be there and if she wasn't he wasn't. If she was outside he would follow her.  
"Please – Serious – I miss her..." He started crying. "I need her back..."


	11. Chapter 11

******  
**[George's Pov]**

I looked at Serious begging for help, Fred walked by and I looked after him. It was partly his fault, in a way, and I don't know who else to blame. Serious gave me a 'not a hope in hell look' I sighed before walking away; I knew that this war isn't over. Not just the Voldemort one the one I have been battling since Fred told me he is in love with my girl- I mean ex-girlfriend.

******  
**[Fred's Pov]**

I walked around for a few moments and walked into Krysteena's room, she was sitting on the bed, her face buried in her hands and I smiled. I couldn't help but believe she was the most angelic thing in the world. I sat down beside her and she looked up at me with a small smile.  
"Hey Fred" She looked away.  
I knew I looked a lot like my brother, I didn't want to hurt them like that and yet I was, and I found myself looking her over, as usual. She had beautiful hair, I wanted run my fingers threw it and keep it there. I wanted her hard lips on mine like they had been on George's and I wanted to stay that way in the moment and stay trapped there for eternity.  
"Krys" I paused. "Are you alright?"  
I brushed hair out of her face, she looked down at her lap and silently nodded, I knew that must be a bad sign. I sighed under my breath. It was obvious she wasn't over George and I would have to suffer with that for a while. Just a while, because she was broken by him. I watched her look the other way.  
"He still loves you" I whispered.  
"I know" She ran her hand threw her hair.  
"So do I" I muttered under my breath.  
I walked out and she looked at me shocked and breathless. I shut the door and hurried into my room and I heard George weeping. He had been like that for the past few days; I knew it was my fault, and only mine.

******  
**[Vicky's Pov]**

I sat in my room, trying to figure who to confess myself to, and I immediately knew, I walked out of my room and walked into Krysteena's. She was just sitting there twiddling with her thumbs and I sat down. She looked at me with a brief smile and I knew that she was okay with me being here. I never asked for an "appointment" She used to be so stand-off-ish and now she was all for everything.  
In ways I admired her, but right now I felt sort of bad for her, and I had heard Caitlin slapped George for not paying attention to her. That made me laugh, since after all he did deserve it, he is kinda a jack ass and I was hoping for someone else to sweep her off her feet, maybe even Oliver Wood?  
"What's up?" She murmured.  
"Well can I confess something to you and you won't tell anyone?" I asked.  
"Of course" She flashed me a small smile.  
"I am in love with Ron and he is with Hermione and every time they are together it kills me so much, I ended up crying myself to sleep last night, and I can't even tell him because I know he doesn't like me and I have no real reason to stay here anymore, so I think I am gonna leave and never come back" I spat out.

******  
**[Caitlin's Pov]**

I was laughing with Harry in his room; he kept smiling every time I smiled. I had developed a crush on him a long time ago, and even though Ginny was a good friend and she liked him I still liked him. Which made very little sense since I would never want to hurt Ginny, but at the same time, Can't I be happy? Everything right now didn't make sense. I smirked when we started cracking jokes about my brother. I didn't feel extremely close with him so I didn't care.  
Harry's eyes locked with mine, I looked into those beautiful, shimmering eyes, and was slowly moving forward, his hand on the side of my face and our lips connected with fiery sparks.  
Everything felt right, almost right. The door swung open and we pulled apart and there stood Ginny.  
"CAITLIN!" She yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

******  
**[Krysteena's Pov]**

I walked down the hall after Vicky had left, I wanted to kiss George so much and I went to turn the doorknob and I removed my hand, my heart ripping out of my chest. I grabbed my chest. I slid down the wall beside his door, the tears falling, and I couldn't slow them down. I pushed my knees to my chest, I had no idea why I wanted to be with him so much and it killed me so much.  
I put my hands on my forehead pushing back my hair, a sigh of defeat escaped my lips, and I tried to focus on something else other than the way his jeans hung, the way his shirts were a perfect fit, and the way his hair went in his eyes. I shook my head getting that thought out.  
_I was sitting on the bench at Tonks' house, I was crying so hard, I wanted George to make it go away and it never did. Tonks sat down beside me and just hugged me even though I was screaming out in pain. I needed him so much; he was my world, my sun, and my everything.  
"Shh" Tonks whispered.  
I cried louder. She kept sitting there holding onto me. She had raised me, she was the closest thing I had to a mother, and I stopped crying soon and she looked into my eyes.  
"Do you love him?" She asked.  
"Yes" I answered shaking._  
I looked at the door. I love George Weasley and the more I reject it the more I want him, in every single way. I grasped his doorknob and I opened the door to see him holding my necklace and I stepped into the room. I took a shaky breath. Not knowing what comes next was the big issue, and he turned to see me. He looked down and I saw the tear roll down on his face.  
"You can't be here" He whispered. "You're father-"  
"Fuck that" I said coming over to him and kissing him.  
His hands were like boa constrictors around me, pulling me closer, and not even letting go. I had my fingers in that Weasley hair again, running threw it, and my back hit his bed with him on top of me. I couldn't really care what position we were in as long as his lips didn't leave mine stranded. He rolled over pulling me on top of him, straddling him, and his hands were on my legs running up towards my thighs. My bare thighs which were exposed due to my short shorts. He groaned when I bit his bottom lips meaning I need air. I pulled away and his hands were still on my face. Our chests rising and falling quickly. He looked at me with pleading eyes. That could only mean one thing. And one thing only.

******  
**[Ginny's Pov]**

I stared at Caitlin coldly, I had no idea why she betrayed me and I could care less. I looked at Harry with my eyes burning with fury. I see what Katie Bell was talking about when Oliver cheated on her with Pansy Parkinson, EW. My eyes were stinging with tears; I had liked Harry ever since I laid my eyes on him. I knew him before Caitlin; yet she was kissing him not me. I couldn't explain my anger very well. I looked at them both before raising my voice once more.  
"Caitlin Narcissa Malfoy I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
They both froze, my anger boiling higher and higher. I looked in Caitlin's eyes which were welling up with tears. I knew her secret and yet she did this to me. I looked at Harry with an evil smirk. He looked now worried, he stood up and slowly walked over to me. I raised a hand and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. He staggered back, looking shocked.  
"You actually want to date a girl where her parents are DEATH EATERS. The people you are made to kill" I spat, slamming the door and stalking out.  
I heard Caitlin come out; she grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, her eyes burning with hatred. She was pissed and I was glad not even worried. I flashed her a smirk, I knew Draco was famous for those and yet she was a Gryffindor? I growled under my breath.  
"How dare you" She whispered.  
"How dare you!" I shrieked. "You're such a disgrace to the Malfoy's; even Krysteena would be a better daughter than you to them. And she isn't even really a Malfoy. No wonder your parents kicked you out. I am sure they'd like me better!"  
Caitlin looked pained now, I walked away from her and flashed her a dirty look before walking downstairs. I walked past Fred and slammed the door and went outside. I sat on the curb, looking at the happy muggles walking by, and I couldn't believe how happy they all were when there was a war going on in the Magical World. **Selfish Muggles**

******  
**[Vicky's Pov]**

I sat in my room, just under George's which seemed to have a bunch of noise coming from it, and then fell silent. I shrugged, I didn't think too much of it, and I looked out into the hallway when Caitlin came running in. I looked at her worried. She sat down on my bed, crying on my shoulder and I hesitantly hugged her. I didn't know he too well, and Krysteena was too broken to help much. She didn't even know how to help me. She just kept crying for twenty long minutes, she finally looked up at me and I flashed her a kind and gentle smile.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"Kinda" She whispered. "Thanks for letting me cry"  
She wiped the makeup from under her eyes, stifled a laugh and I giggled. She was cute in that way, the type to thank you for anything and everything. Some how that didn't seem like a Malfoy. It seemed more of a Granger type thing, but even then the war has us all worried, and I had no idea why. Nothing makes sense anymore. Not even Ginny makes sense, nor does George and Krysteena's love, but yet now it is forbidden. But I don't think that would stop Krysteena.  
"No problem – if you need anything just ask" I smiled.  
"Thanks – Vicky?" She looked at me.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Same goes to you – if you need to talk I'll listen"  
"Thanks" I smiled.  
She left the room, leaving me to think of Ron's amazing features, and I shook them out of my head. He was dating Hermione and that was that. There was no chance on us ever being an item. Not even if I was the last person on earth. After all I am Harry Potter's sister. Then got the title 'The girl who lived' I wasn't even home when 'it' happened. I guess that's what makes it all seem so amazing. I guess that's how I met Krysteena. Threw Tonks. Krysteena lived there too, after all these years, and now I see her, she looks like Serious and not a thing like her mother. Then again. I don't know her mother. I sighed. I don't know mine either. I guess that's why I feel so alone again. I guess you can never feel complete without being torn apart. Not one chance am I going to verse anyone for dominance. It isn't who I am. I climbed out of the bed, walked out of the room, and bumped into Fred. He flashed a small smile and I looked at him.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing" He flashed a normal smile.  
"Alright – if you need to talk I'll be downstairs"  
I walked downstairs when Ginny walked in, sat beside me, and something so strong burned in her eyes, like she could kill me. **Kill me just for fun**


	13. Chapter 13

******  
**[Krysteena's Pov]**

I woke up beside George. I looked around the room, I was under the sheets, with next to nothing on, and I looked at the peacefully sleeping George. He had a huge grin on his face. I moved towards the warmth of his body. I had only my Lasenza Black push up and matching boy shorts on. I felt his fingertips running along my back, I shivered from the tickling sensation, and he smirked.  
"Good morning" He whispered his voice groggy.  
"Morning" I sighed from being over-tired.  
"You sound tired"  
I nodded slowly drifting back to sleep, my head on his chest, and his arms around me. The ultimate happiness coming over me, I felt complete once again, and I smiled. His arms, **where I should always be.**

******  
**[Harry's Pov]**

Thinking of what Ginny had said kept me up all night, just trying to think about it, and I sighed. I could never be with someone who had associations with Voldemort. My blood enemy. I thought it was bad enough to deal with her being related to Draco, him I could handle, but not Voldemort. And that was where I drew the line. I wish I didn't kiss her so I didn't lead her on, but her tears were like scars. All of them hitting me quick and hard.  
_I looked at her with apologetic eyes, she was crying now, and I hated seeing it. I didn't know why she never told me, I wondered if she was using me or if she was giving evidence to Voldemort himself. I rolled up her sleeve to see no death mark, I let out a sigh and looked in her eyes,  
"I can't – I can't see you especially with what your parents are" I sighed.  
"Oh – so what? Krysteena you can hang out with and her parents were both death eaters and you can't even accept me! Wow, you're such an asshole!" She cried. "I can't believe I got kicked out for a scum bag like you. Maybe I will help my parents now they told me that you were no good. I wish you had died!"  
With that she stormed out, I felt tears stinging and burning my eyes. That was one of the worst things I had ever gone threw. As soon as I turned her down I felt so horrible, she had lost so much because of me and I felt like beating myself up._  
I walked out of my room and saw George immerge down the stairs with Krysteena right behind him. He kept looking over his shoulder at her and smiled. She flashed a small smile, I was so jealous that he had someone and I didn't. I could've, I should've, and I would've had Caitlin if it weren't for that little thing. I walked downstairs and saw Ginny talking to Caitlin again – I was happy I didn't make her lose all her friends. I walked past them earning two dirty looks; one from Ginny, One from Caitlin. Some how my heart managed to snap, Caitlin got up and walked over to me with disgust on her face.  
"If you ever hit on me _Potter_ I will get Draco to beat the shit out of you" With that she turned and sat beside Ginny; laughing like nothing happened.  
I watched them for a few more minutes, waiting for myself to wake up and this be a dream. Ginny rolled her eyes at me saying; _Screw you_. I sighed I had some how losing almost all my friends, I saw Krysteena sitting near them her legs draped over George's lap. I sighed, I wish I could have a **fantasy like that**

******  
**[George's Pov]**

I looked at her perfect legs, my hand running down them. Everything that happened last night had to be a dream, she hated me so much, and now we were back together. I looked at Fred and he just smiled. His eyes filled with happiness, I wondered why and I didn't exactly know. I don't think I want to incase he ended up dating one of my old girlfriends.  
_I pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it across the room looking at her black Lasenza bra. My lips lingered down her neck, her breath catching as I gently bit down, and moved back up, my lips at her jaw line. Moving along it slowly making my way to her ear. I kissed along the remaining jaw line and went to nibble her ear earning a low moan of pleasure.  
"I love you Krysteena" I whispered my hands running down the sides of her body stopping at her hips.  
"I love you too" She gasped as my fingers played with the band of her jeans, they fumbled with her belt, and I gently kissed her._  
That night had to be a dream, like hell that happened. She looked at me confused, I smirked my hand still running up her leg. She giggled when I started running it up to her thighs. I heard a spasm of coughs and I looked at Ron.  
"Get a room" He coughed again.  
"Shut up Ronald" Krysteena snapped with an eye brow raised.  
Ron shut up, he seemed to listen to Krysteena better than anyone since she was an over all scary appearance, which is what makes people love her all too much. I looked up at my mom, she was smiling at us and my dad cleared his throat.  
"We're going out for lunch – we are actually going to Diagon Alley"  
Krysteena jumped up, with excitement rushing threw her body. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me up. Damn, this girl is strong. We were finally walking around hogsmead when we stopped dead in our tracks. **This shouldn't happen – not now**


	14. Chapter 14

******  
**[Draco's Pov]**

I walked towards them; my mother had just told me I was Krysteena's half brother. I thought my half sister was hot, now that is messed up, and I looked to see who she was with and my jaw dropped. She would be ruining the Malfoy name if she stayed with him. She would be ruining any name to be with a Blood-Traitor. I looked at the arm around her waist and I saw the other Weasley, Fred, looking at her. I had no idea why she was so attractive, but yet so cruel. What makes this woman so damn hot?  
_"Draco..." My mother, Narcissa, whispered.  
"Yes Mother?" I opened an eye.  
"A long long time ago, I had another child – she was not your fathers but someone else's, and I know this will come a shock to you but she doesn't know I even exist her father made sure of that just after he died and I gave her up. You're not going to like who it is" She murmured.  
"As long as it isn't Pothead or Weasel-bee's girlfriend I am fine" I shot back.  
"It's Krysteena, Krysteena Black – and she is George Weasley's present girlfriend"  
My anger was over the top, she was the hottest fucking girl in Hogwarts, and I had a thing for her a while back. I shivered. I wanted to fuck my sister? What is wrong with me? I wanted to screw MY SISTER. Okay, that isn't okay. I looked at her and she just gave a small weak smile. My answer was silence._  
"Can I talk to her?" I asked Narcissa.  
"No" She spoke strictly. "No you may not"  
"That isn't-"  
"Fair?" She finished. "I know"  
"But mother" I started to complain.  
"Don't Draco" She hissed.  
The Weasley's walked by us and George looked like he was scared of what I would do to him. Oh the things I would, could and should do to him. Kill him and show the whole world how horrible they are. I moved slowly threw the Alley, we were collecting school things, and I saw my mom looking at Krysteena and George pushing each other playfully. Krysteena threw a thing at George's head and she walked away from him and he waited there for her patiently. She came back ten minutes later and she looked slightly panicked. I looked at mother, when she pulled me, and we followed them. Not even listening to their conversation but paying so much attention it wasn't even humanly healthy. I followed, moving one foot infront of the other, and Krysteena turned away from George. I saw someone pull her into a closet, she looked like she wasn't sure who it was and I felt like running to George. But what would that help.

******  
**[Fred's Pov]**

I grabbed Krysteena's arm pulling her into the closet, turning on a light, and smiling. She looked at me slightly confused, and I placed my hands on her face, leaning in and kissing her gently. My lips still wanting more than this kiss. I pulled away for a brief moment before kissing her again and I swore she was kissing me back. My hands moved from her face to her waist and pulled her to me. I heard footsteps and pulled away.  
"I love you" I whispered before pretending to talk about something else when George opened the closet.  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked laughing.  
"Fred wanted to know what kind of jelly beans I like" She giggled.  
She was good at lying, really good, and she always got away with things, even though I swear she would just point the finger at us and the heat would be on us. George chuckled before turning to me with suspicion in his eyes.  
"She likes Vanilla and Blue raspberry" With that he took her out of the closet leaving me there to think.  
I came out, seeing George and Krysteena kissing in front of everyone. I looked at her, how she was kissing him, and how he was kissing her back with just as much passion. My heart felt like it shattered into a thousand pieces. I slowly walked out of the store, looking over my shoulder to see if they were coming, which they weren't and I smiled. As long as George never found out I kissed his girlfriend – and she might've kissed back, than everything would be normal. But is it possible that she loves me more than him?  
I walked even further, entering her favorite store and looking at everything that screamed her name. I saw a shiny necklace, the silver glimmering the light, and the cubic zirconiums around the border of the circular pendant. There was nice golden rings with beautiful engravings, soon Krysteena walked threw the door and walked up to me, and me alone.  
"What the hell was that?" She asked slamming her fist on the glass.  
"I love you – is it that hard to understand Krysteena? I l – o – v – e you" I hissed.  
"It is – I am with your brother, that's just a little thing called JEALOUSY" She outraged running her hand threw that perfect black hair.  
"I don't care how messed up it is – it's the truth and I don't lie" I confessed. "I told George – he doesn't seem to care"  
"What is the point on loving me – when we all know I am not yours?" She hissed anger pulling threw her voice.  
"Because I loved you first!" I blurted out. "I loved you as soon as you smiled at me, is that not enough!?"  
"Fred..." She said in a caring tone before George opened the door.  
"Come on Krys – you've been in here for hours"  
"Sorry" She mumbled.  
She walked away, looking over shoulder once, looking at George who was giving me an icy stare and walked out with George right on her heels. I knew confessing would be hard, but what was she going to say if George hadn't have come in the room? I shrugged, walking out and followed them, slightly behind, and knew I wanted to be George, having my arm around her. Yeah. **That's what I want.**

******  
**[Vicky's Pov]**

I wished I had my parents, to tell me that he does secretly love me but he won't admit it, yeah I want that. I know I am being immature, but in the end, I guess my immaturity is what's keeping me from breaking down too much. I wish that I had someone to hold onto to make the pain go away like Krysteena does; she had no idea how lucky she is. I walked behind Ron and Hermione. I saw Draco, he looked nice, I guess, and I saw Caitlin link arms with me and we trotted by. He looked at Caitlin with a small smile and she smiled back at him. After all they were related.  
I was never that close with Harry although I wish I was, whenever we talked it was like I was always talking to someone who didn't care. I moved my hair out of my eyes, my side bangs falling in my face and I smiled the slightest bit remembering what Tonks had once told me about my parents.  
_"They were amazing people and they loved you so much – they wouldn't want you crying over something you can't change. It isn't something to do Vicky, it's more of a move onto the things that matter and forget those bad things ever happened. Just know they loved you and that's all you can ask for" She whispered soothingly._  
If only I could believe her words, I couldn't and I had no idea why. I believed her at the time and ever since I grew older and more mature, I knew it was a way of soothing the pain and bringing it on when you didn't need it at all. Only one thing I wanted to do, stuck out most. I want **Voldemort to feel the pain he has caused. I want him to Burn in the likes of Hell.**


End file.
